Just another Fairytale
by duplo-lover
Summary: A short liley story from Olivers point of view.
1. Chapter 1

**Prolouge **

We all heard the stories about great castles with beautiful princesses, who are just waiting for their prince to rescue them from evil witches. The ones we trust most make us think that the good always wins. I used to believe I was part of something good. A friendship that was destined to be something much bigger and better. She was the beautiful princess and I was supposed to be her prince. Her one and only. Meant to be together till the end. Meant to live happily ever after. We all want to take part in these fairytailes, don't we? But in my very own fairytale I'm not playing the part of Prince Charming or a knight in shining armor. I'm more like the evil witch or mean step-mother. I'm the one standing in the way of true love and happiness.

I never meant to fall so deep. But I just know that we are meant to be together. We've been freinds since she threw a handful of sand into my eyes. We shared crayons in kindergarten, traded or lunch in school and feared the first day of Junior High together. Everybody always said we would end up married someday. We were best friends. Boy and girl. It was only natural to fall in love along the way, wasn't it?

It seemed that my theory lacked one fundamental obstacle: Miley Stewart!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

When Miley Stewart came into our lives everything changed so fast. Soon she was all Lilly talked about and they became best friends. Miley took my place in Lilly's life and I was just the stupid doghnut that always hung around them. Our daily life was changed by the new girl Miley. Now Lilly would rather tan on the beach than catch some waves or head to the skate park.

But who was I to stand in the way of my girls happiness. If haging out with a girl made her happy, than I was also happy. She really deserved somebody she could do all that girly stuff with. Our whole lifes so far she has never had a real girlfriend. She was your typical tomboy. She needed sombody like Miley. Someone she could talk to, other than me. But these girls seemed to have a connection that completely outshone our friendship.

Lilly's parents were ecstatic to learn that their only daughter finally had a female friend.

Nobody talked about Lilly and Oliver anymore. Forgotten were all the plans of us falling in love and getting married in the future. It was her and Miley against the rest of the world. Nothing could ever get between them. They shared all the same classes and liked to do the same things for fun. I never saw this girly side of Lilly before. Suddenly she bought Make Up and wore skirts. Maybe she was scared to be real with me?

Even though they were inseparable, they never forgot about me. Alway trying to include me into their activities. I remember once they took me to get our nails done. Or trying to convince me on asking Sarah out on a date. They just couldn't see what I saw. The perfect girl was in front of me and that it just wasn't time to reach for her yet. The thought of fairytale endings was permanently branded into my mind. Someday Lilly would wake up and see. It would all come perfectly clear to her. And I would be there waiting for her. We were oing to be so happy together and everybody would see. I was in so deep and I couldn't get myself out of it.

I realized that this friendship with Miley was probably just a phase for her. She wants to try something new. Maybe she just needed some space. Some time away from me could make her realize what's been in front of her all along.

So I turned to Jackson. Miley's brother. He was just a year older and became a very close friend. Someone I could do stuff with I couldn't do with Lilly. Jackson and I started hanging out more often and soon enough I only saw Lilly during class. It was so hard to go through with it. But it had to be done to get my girl back.

And after a couple of weeks my plan seemed to be working. Lilly called and apologized for practically ignoring me the last few weeks. Everything seemed to go fine. Perfect even. Lilly and I started to hang out again. I felt like I would get my fairytale very soon. We were now at the end of our sophomore year of High School and all the girls were crazy abouth boys right? She would start to notice me in a different way soon enough.

I liked Miley. It may doesn't seem like it, but I really do. She's funny and smart and extremely pretty. Even though in my eyes nobody could ever compare to my blonde haired princess. Lilly and I drifting apart for awhile, wasn't really her fault. My girl just needed someone else for a while and Miley was someone you could count on. And I loved her for that. She wouldn't let us down. No matter what happened, she would always be there for Lilly and I. The southern girl had something that just made you forget you worries.

Summer was approaching fast and I had been making plans for all of us. Yes I wanted to include Miley as well. I had no reason to feel threatened by the other girl. Miley and Lilly were meant to be friends. I can see that now. Just like I can see how Lilly and I are meant to be everything.

I wanted us all to go on a 2 week long camping trip. Miley, Jackson, Lilly and I. Everything was planned, we just needed permission from our parents. Lilly was thrilled and her parents even allowed her to go. Nothing could ruin our summer. Spending time with my two best friends and the girl I was hopelessly in love with.

Of course something crossed our plans. Miley's family was supposed to go back to Tennessee over the whole summer. There was no way of getting out of it. I told them that we were sad but that we understood that they couldn't come. That had to mean it was going to be just Lilly and I on the trip. Yet again i thought wrong. Lilly wouldn't go without Miley.

All my plans for summer had been cancelled. But you should always look for the bright site, right? With Miley and Jackson in Nashville it was just Lilly and I for the whole summer. Everything was finally gonna change.

The Stewarts were scheduled to leave the in a day and I couldn't be happier. But I've never seen Lilly as sad as in the last week. Her and Miley were spending every freaking minute together. Always laughing together and goofing around, but if you looked really closely you could see the sadness in both of their eyes. Seeing my girl hurting like that was heartbreaking. Even more so because it was someone else that was making her feel those intense emotions.

The girls were supposed to spend the day at the beach so I was more than surprised to see Lilly at my door. The first thing I noticed was the intense color of her eyes. The dull sad look was gone. Instead they were shining in bright green and were clouded with happiness. You could say I was more than confused. Why was she so happy? Was Miley going to stay in Malibu?

My girl smiled so brightly as she told me how Miley's father invited her to come along to Tennessee. Her parents allowed her to go for 6 weeks. Six weeks she was going to spend away from me and she didn't seem the least bit faced. It was just the exitement for the trip, right? She just didn't want to show her sadness. She told me she was going to miss me and that she would write and call every week. Every week? I wanted to spend every second with her and she wanted to call or write once a week? Before I could argue and talk her into staying with me she hugged me and told me she had some serious packing to do. Yet again my plans and hopes for his summer had been shattered. I wasn't going to see her for nearly two months.

It's safe to say that this was by far my worst summer so far. Lilly called 3 times and wrote me exactly one email. Not once has she told me she missed me. Or that she wished I could be there with her too. She only ever talked about how beautiful everything was and all the things Miley was showing her. It was 20 minutes total of Miley here and Miley there.

I was a barely living mess these first 6 weeks of summer. All I could think about was how my girl was half way across the country and I was stuck here. I missed her so much it hurt. It hurt even more that she didn't even seemed to think of me. Hasn't she realized we're soulmates yet? This was all moving to slow for me.

I don't know how but I made it through 5 weeks and 6 days without my blonde angel. She was coming back home tomorrow. The day I was awaiting for so long. I was going to suprise her. Picking her up from the airport and then we would head straight to the beach. Her all-time favorite spot on earth.

My mom was taking me to the airport and the anticipation was nerve-wrecking. I stood directly in front of the gate my girl would walk through any minute now. Sweat was dripping from my forehead and my hands vere more than a little clammy. Just when I thought I couldn't wait any longer I caught a wave of blonde hair. I looked closely and the smile on my face reached from ear to ear. Lilly was back and she was headed my way. She looked so beautiful. She wore simple flipflops with a dark pair of skinny jeans. Combined with a white I 3 Nashville t-shirt. When my eyes finally reached hers I was shocked. She was supposed to be just as happy as me. She should be smiling just as brightly as me. But she was not suppoded to look like this. She looked exactly like she did before she decided to join Miley's trip. The sad shadow in her eyes was easily visible even ten feet away. She greeted me with a light hug and a "Good to see you again Ollie". Where was my bone-crushing-heart-stopping embrace or the "I missed you so much. I wanted to come home weeks ago"? Were was the hello I deserved for loving and missing her so much?

Jet-lag? Tired from the long flight? Of course, nobody liked long flights. Ok nashville wasn't that long of a flight, but still across the country. She must be more than tired.

I was just gonna let her rest for the day.

The next morning I was up with the sun. Lilly and I decided to meet and catch some waves.

She seemed still a little down but her eyes were a bit brighter today. I needed to know what made her so sad. She shot me a guilty look and told me how much she loved it on Miley's farm. She just didn't want to come back so soon. She told me about the animals and a small river her and Miley always went to. Miley teached her how to ride a horse and took her to all her favorite places. I couldn't help but notice the sadness fade from her eyes as she told me about the amazing time she had. She never asked me about my summer.

We decided to just lay in the sand for a while when a phone went off. A bright smile came to her face as she spoke to the other peron. I could only assume who she was talking to.

After a few minutes she closed her phone and turned to me. Her eyes were a completly different shade now. One I had never seen before. She told me how Miles decided to come home early. She was going to be here tomorrow evening. I noticed the light red blush on her cheeks as she told me how much she missed her already.

That was the first time I was worried. Had I really been replaced by Miley? Did she mean much more to Lilly now than I did? We didn't see each other for six weeks and she left Miley just yesterday. There's something I don't see. Maybe she's embarressed to tell me how much she missed me? Maybe she thinks I only see her as a friend? I really need to figure out what she's thinking. I can't lose her. I just can't. Why don't I seem important to her anymore? Oh my god! What if she met someone in Tennessee? Someone who brainwashed her into thinking she was in love with him? Made her lose her mind and forget all about me?

I was so blinded that I couldn't see what was happening in front of me. I was so obvious to it all.

It was the middle of our junior year when I started catching on. After returning from Tennessee somthing changed betwenn Miley and Lilly. I just coldn't put my inger on it. And much to my dismay the girls had grown even closer over the time.

Both girls were getting more and more noticed in school. Sometimes I was shocked at how the other boys talked abouth them in the locker room. They were my best friends. And even if Miley stood in the way of Lilly and I, I still didn't want anybody saying such things about her. But most of them were just angry. Hurt in their pride because the girls never agreed to go on any dates.

Around that time I started to notice some changes between Miley and Lilly. They were closer than any other girls in our grade. So close that certain people started to talk about them. Of course I didn't believe any of it. My girl wasn't like that. Maybe Miley but most certainly not Lilly.

Their closeness wasn't just on a emotional base. It was ike they needed the touch of the other. No 5 minutes went by without them connecting in the physikal way. Touching each others shoulder, holding hands and even long hugs became normal occurance.

Soon I would be the one Lilly wanten to be connectod to 24/7. It was just a matter of time before something happend between us now. I could feel it.

Still it hurt seeing them like this. I always told myself that the people talking about them were stupid. They all couldn't see the band between my and Lilly. Nobody could anymore. But they used to. And soon they will again.

I started to watch them. To spend attention to every move they made. Soon I noticed that it wasn't just the touches. The looks were even more intense. Whenever they weren't close to the other one, both girls eyes locked. Their stares became so intense that I had to look away. Weren't these longing looks supposed to be mine? Shouldn't I be the one, who got all the shy secret smiley from Lilly? Miley seriously needed to back off.

Somehow she draw my girl in. I don't knw how she did it, but it needs to stop now. I decided to tell her about my feelings for Lilly. Then she would see. She would help to finally get my girl. Miley was going to be happy for us. Just like I was happy for them and their friendship.

The day I wanted to tell Miley to back off, was day day my whole world shattered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything  
**

**Thank you for all the nice reviews :D keep reading please **

I never thought I had to see my girl like this. With someone that definitely wasn't me. Both girls were so engrossed, that they didn't notice me until I fell to the ground. The loud noise must have startled them.

Is it possible to die of a broken heart?

I didn't even had the chance to see much before everything went dark. But just by thinking about the short glance I got makes my heart start to ache in this abnormally painfull way. Lilly and Miley were doing things only me and her were supposed to do. Only people who care about each other were supposed to do.

I often dreamt about our first kiss. How it was going to feel. Clammy hands and racing hearts. The feeling of thousands of butterflies in both our stomachs. It was supposed to be her first kiss too. I waited so long for that to happen and now part of it was ruined because I wasn't going to be her first. But I'm sure I'm going to be her last. And it won't matter anymore because it will feel like nothing else we've felt before.

And this kiss I just had to witness, will be long forgotten. The girl she is sharing this kiss with, will be long forgotten.

The scared look on her face was the first thing I saw, when I opened my eyes. She held a cold washcloth to my forehead and I just had to smile. She was taking care of me. She was taking care of me and not Miley, who I noticed was sitting on the couch with an expression just as scared as Lilly's. This was how it's supposed to be! She was smiling now. Had she finally realized? Was this why Miley looked so scared sitting alone on the other side of the room? It had to be.

"Your smiling!" she stated. Of course I'm smiling. How could I not smile? You finally saw what I've been seeing all the time. So I told her just that.

"Of course I'm smiling!" She looked so happy right now. Her eyes became brighter every second. She let out this really cute squeal and pulled me into a tight hug.

This was it! My dream came true. And all it took was this little kiss between her and Miley. I bet she was thinking about me and that made her realize. Or maybe she knew all the time and just wanted to make sure. Everything was going to be perfect now. Miley could still be our friend. But I wouldn't like them to spend so much time together anymore. Lilly was my girlfriend now. And somehow I have this feeling that Miley won't accept that Lilly wants me and not her.

I noticed Miley was sitting next to us now. She looked happy. Happy for Lilly and me? Ohhh! I get it now! They planned this, didn't they? They wanted me to walk in on them in this position. Maybe they weren't so sure of my feelings for Lilly.

"We didn't know what you were going to do. We were scared that you wouldn't want to be our friend anymore."

"You should have just told me. It would have made things a lot easier. And I think I knew for a while now." I smiled at them

They were so amazing. And Miley doing this just for me and Lilly to get together. I couldn't be happier right now.

But why were they still holding hands? You don't hold hands with another ones girlfriend. And I know for sure that your not looking at another ones girlfriend like that. Lilly will tell her right? She will and then she will stop to look at Miley like that. Like she can't see anything else at this moment. Like nothing can face them. And she will stop leaning toward her right now. In just a second she will smile at me again and then we will leave Mileys house. Maybe we can share our first kiss later? Go see a movie or do something else couples do together. Why is everything moving so slow? Is that Lillys hand on Mileys cheek? Is she pulling her closer?

I was starting to get dizzy again. And starting to see things that weren't really there? Did I hit my head when I fell earlier? In my imagination I saw their lips locked together. Just like a few minutes earlier. Why was my mind doing this to me? They pulled away from each other and just leaned their foreheads together. And at this moment I finally realized. This wasn't about me and Lilly at all. I've been completely wrong. But why are they doing this?

Do they think they love each other? What are they? And why are they kissing again?

Miley looked at me now. My girl had her head buried into her long brunette hair.

"We didn't know if you were against gay's so we were scared to tell you. But it's great that you are ok with this" She had her hand in Lillys hair and stroked her softly.

How much I would give to feel her soft hair against my skin. Or to feel her smooth lips against mine. Why was this happening to me? What have I done wrong?

Lilly nodded against Mileys shoulder "Yeah we are so happy Oliver"

They are happy? What about me? Can't they see that I'm not ok with this? That I'm not happy? Can't they see it in my eyes? Or do they just don't want to see it?

They tell me it happened back in Tennessee. That was 4 month ago. How didn't I notice this? They say they're in love. Even before they went on that trip they've had these feelings.

I left them alone then. Alone at Miley house. What were they going to do? More kissing? Holding each other close? Do all the things I yearn for? The things I've been dreaming about for so long now? What was I supposed to do?

I never felt so much pain before. Someone had taken her away from me. Right from under my nose. And to make things worse it had been my best friend. A girl. How could I end this pain? Jump off the next bridge? Take some pills?

Then I would lose her forever. I still had a chance. I could bring her back on the right way. Bring them both back. I just had to figure out how.

Everything seemed the same at school. Everything was just like the day before. Except this now chronic ache in me. They didn't kiss at school. They don't want anyone else to know yet. They are scared that people would break them apart. And just like that life had given me a new chance.  
They would soon see how wrong this all is. See how it's supposed to be. But how was I supposed to do it? They can't know it was me. Lilly would hate me.

At lunch time neither girl was to be seen. They've never ditched me before. Something must have happened and I went to look for them. I wish I could say I didn't find them. But I did. In another just as compromising position as yesterday. But today I knew what to do. It had to be done to get my girl back.

Next morning everybody was to be shocked. Looking down the hallway I could see my work. Every single locker had a white piece of paper sticking to it. Soon everybody would know. Everybody would start talking. Talking about their "relationship" and how wrong it was. Lilly was going to be sad and I would be there for her. She would cry on my shoulder but soon she would get over it. She would move on with me and Miley would move on with somebody else. And this phase would be forgotten.

The soft murmur was the first sign of people arriving. I needed to get out of the hallway. It may be suspicious. I needed to act just as shocked as everybody else. I needed to seem just as angry as Lilly and Miles.  
Only a few minutes later everybody was going wild waving the pictures around in the air. And that was when I saw them. Every single person was staring at them but nobody said anything. My girl looked so confused and suddenly scared as she took the piece of paper from her locker. I could see her eyes widen and the fear was clearly visible. Miley took a look at the picture than at the students around. Everybody looked at them anticipating their next move.

Miley looked like she was going to say something. Stupid girl. Like anything she said would make this better. Teenagers were cruel. Nobody would accept them. The girls would see that this relationship is nothing but a big mistake.

"That's right guys, it's us. Lilly and are in love and nothing can break us up. You happy? Nothing your going to say is stopping us. We're happy together."

The chattering started and it grew louder and louder. Somewhere I could here some clapping. People caught on and soon nearly everybody had joined in.

Why were they clapping? This was wrong. This isn't what I wanted to happen. They need to stop clapping. She is my princess and I'm her prince charming. Miley is the evil witch holding us apart. Why won't they stop the clapping? Why were they doing this? Why wasn't going anything my way? Were people happy that they were together? I think I heard a "About time" and "So cute". This wasn't cute. It was wrong. They pain in my chest grew stronger and stronger. I couldn't bear it anymore. I had to get out of there. People were walking up to them. My girl looked so shocked but her eyes were glowing. Never had the color been this intense.

I walked the other way. I couldn't do this anymore. I walked out of the school and just sat against the wall. I couldn't stop it anymore. The tears kept spilling out of my eyes. Had I really lost the only thing I ever wanted? Was it really over or was this just another obstacle I needed to overcome? I had to get myself together. Lilly couldn't see my like this. Nobody could see me like this.

What if she finds out that it was me behind the pictures? Will they be mad? Everything went out great for them. Still they can never find out. My tears finally stopped and my breathing became normal again. The only thing reminding me of everything was the shooting pain left in my chest. I walked back inside and everything looked like always.

I spotted Lilly and Mily hugging closely by their lockers. Even their these were right next to each other. I should have seen it long before. Even the rumors were true then. I was so blind.  
I put on the best smile I could muster and walked up to them.

Lilly grinned at me and pulled me into a tight embrace. My head fell onto her shoulder and I could smell the sweet scent of her hair. The girl I'm holding so close wasn't mine. She belonged to someone else. But why couldn't I bring myself to accept it?

The afternoon was spent on the beach. Just me and Lilly because Miley had a doctors appointment.

Lilly was quiet but she looked content just lying in the white sand. She wished she could go with Miley to the dentist. She wished she could be with her every second of the day. She missed her so much right now. They were going to be so happy. They just had to tell their parents. She's never felt so safe with somebody. She looked for great and got amazing. She never knew she could love a person so much. Her heart is racing just thinking about her. When they kiss everything fades away. Nothing matters anymore when heir together. She needs Miley and hopes that she needs her just as much. Butterflies can't compare to what's going on in her tummy when they're together. Their first kiss was shared in the barn after feeding Mileys horses. She knew she was in love when she had first laid eyes on Miley. She had found her princess. Her soulmate.

When Lilly told me all these things I couldn't help but ask myself: "Is it possible that your soulmate already has one that isn't you?"


	4. Chapter 4

This last year has been very hard. It's now the summer before our senior year and much to my dismay Lilly and Miley are still very much in love.

Just like I am still in love with her. I really don't want to, but it's not like I can just stop loving her. I can tolerate the thought of my two best friends together now. I don't think I'll ever be able to fully accept it. It just seems like giving up hope to me.

I've got a girlfriend now. Allie is a pretty girl and she is very loveable. So why can't I be in love with her instead of Lilly? I like her a lot and I thought the rest would come. That was 3 months ago and there's still no sign of this unconditional love I feel for my blonde friend. Lilly and Miley were really happy for me and Allie. They both said what a cute couple we made and how we finally could do double-dates.

Seeing them all together makes me less sad. The girls became very good friends with each other. Sometimes I dream that it is Miley who's dating Allie. Lilly would be mine and everything would be perfect. But I'm losing all hope on ever being with the love of my life.

I dont't even know if I should call her that anymore. Can someone really be the love of your life if you don't even know what it's like to be with them? I enjoy the time I spend with my girlfriend. She's mine. Finally someone I have all to myself. You don't have to be in love with someone to want their affection. It feels nice to have her close to me. Touching each other or the occasional kiss on the cheek. Allie is not a big fan of PDA, but she would always hold my hand or give me a light peck, when she feels like I could need it.

We're all going to Tennessee this summer. Me and Allie are joining our friends, who are staying the whole summer, for two weeks. Mileys farm is supposed to be great and I can't deny the exitement. This could be great for Allie and I and I'm going to be away from Lilly for the rest of summer. I can finally get over her. It's not fair to Allie. It's not fair that I still think about the blonde when I'm kissing my raven haired girlfriend. Or that I still frequently dream about being with my friend. I really want to get over her. The pain is becoming to much to handle. Watching my two best friends be so open about their love. The happiness is practically written on their foreheads. I feel bad for trying to come between them when they are obviously so in love. Other than me and Allie, they are all for the display of affection. They enjoy being open about their relationship. I can't tell how many times they got detention for making out in the hallway.

They had to be very strong this last year. So many people are horrible, including Lillys parents. Kicking her out on the street at 16. She's been living with the Stewarts for 6 months now. Her parents vever really tried to contact her and seeing her hurt so badly was even harder than seeing her with Miley. At least she was happy with the southern girl. I've never seen her so devasted before. I suggested for her to live at my house but she chose Mileys. Again, she chose our friend and not me. But I understand now. When your hurting you want the person you love most. And I'm not as naive as a few months ago. I know that Miley is the one she loves. The one she longs for to soothe her pain.

Lilly and I are closer than ever before. I don't really know if that is a positive thing. She tells me everything. And with that I really do mean everything. Ever had the girl you love tell you abouth having sex with her girlfriend? Making love is what she called it. Under other circumstances I would find it extremly hot but for me it was just disturbing.

She talks about fights and making up. I really don't want to, but every time she comes to vent about something Miley did, I feel hope. Hope that they'll break up and that Lilly'll be fee again. But the next day both girls always have this enormous smile on their faces and soon enough Lilly tells me how they made up the whole night. Let me tell you something. Lilly and Miley are like rabbits. They do it all the time. Just two weeks ago we were all watching a movie at Mileys house. Which is Lillys house now too. Only thirty minutes into the movie they started to fool around under their blanket. I didn't even need to look at them to know. Just the way Lillys breath hitched now and then and how Allie turned stiff in my arms as she dared to take a peak at them. 10 minutes later we left because Lilly claimed she wasn't feeling well.

We've gotten used to it. That was not the first time something like that happened. By now I learned to read their eyes very well. I could tell in which mood both girls were and I could flee early enough.

Allie and I haven't done it yet. I wanted to but I think it wouldn't be fair if I tought about someone else while being with her for the first time. Maybe this summer. But I need to get over the blonde first. What Allie and I had was really good and it would be even better if she was the only girl in my heart. I need to accept the fact that everything I dreamt about won't come true. My first kiss wasn't with Lilly and my first time having sex will also be with someone else.

And I was right! The summer really did help me to get somewhat over Lilly. The time spent in Nashville was great, but the weeks after that were even better. I could finally fully

concentrate on my girlfriend. And I learned that she is even more amazing than I thought. The girls were right. We really were perfect for each other. We had so much fun and I finally could kiss her and not picture Lilly while doing it. I think she noticed the difference too. She seems more happy now. I'm starting to really fall for her, but I can't say that I don't love Lilly anymore, because I'll always do. But I can accept that she would never see me like a potential boyfriend or potential husband. Lilly and I don't have a future together. Not in a romantic kind of way. I used to think we were meant to be together. That she was my one. And maybe she was but I know now that I'm not it for her. She already has her soulmate. And I'll find mine too. If it isn't Allie it will be someone else. Lilly and I are meant to be friends. And I can settle with that. If I can't have Lilly the way I want I'm happy to have her in my life at all.

I think I deserve to find love. I deserve someone who loves me back. Someone with sweaty palms and a racing heart because of me. Everybody deserves to find true love. And I'm positive that one day I'll find it.

My two best friends already have all that. Some find it early and some a little bit later. The fairytale I told you about was not supposed to come true. That is just the way fairytales are, right? Bedtime stories parents tell their children. Not something you should trust in. Some may think they are living it but every story is different. Every love is different. My love for Lilly was different than her love for me. You just can't make someone love you back. But you should never give up even if it's hard for a while. I've learned that. I'm happy now.

It's just how love is supposed to be. It has to be hard and painful sometimes, otherwise we wouldn't realize how important it really is.

**The end is kind of stolen from Ashley Davies. :D You just have to love sensitive Ash. **

**Thanks for the reviews so far. That was my first story ever and it's kinda short but I plan on posting other things :D It's nice to read your comments and to see that you work **

**is being ****acknowledged****. I apologize for spelling mistakes and for grammatical errors. English isn't my native language. **


End file.
